classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilton Hotels
Hilton Hotels & ResortsRefreshed Hilton Hotels & Resorts Brand Identity Emphasizes Leisure Portfolio. (formerly known as Hilton Hotels) is an international chain of full-service hotels and resorts founded by Conrad Hilton and now owned by Hilton Worldwide. Hilton hotels are either owned by, managed by, or franchised to independent operators by Hilton Worldwide. Hilton Hotels became the first coast-to-coast hotel chain of the United States in 1943. , there are now over 540 Hilton branded hotels across the world in 76 countries across six continents. The company places marketing emphasis on business travel, but also owns and operates a number of resorts and leisure-oriented hotels in popular vacation destinations around the world. The company's Hilton HHonors guest loyalty program is one of the largest of its kind and has numerous partnerships with airlines and car rental companies. The U.S. branch of Hilton hotels was reunited with the international properties after more than 40 years in February 2006, when United States-based Hilton Hotels Corporation purchased the hotels division of United Kingdom-based Hilton Group plc, which had acquired Hilton's International operations in 1987 (the companies had been separated originally in 1964). Historic highlights , Scotland]] , Melbourne, Australia]] * Founded in 1919 by Conrad Hilton. Hilton bought his first hotel, the Mobley Hotel, in 1919 in Cisco, Texas.Conrad N. Hilton Foundation v1.0. * The first hotel to bear the Hilton name was the Dallas Hilton, a high-rise that opened in Dallas, Texas in 1925.http://www.hotel-dalla s.com/history/history.html * In 1949, at the Caribe Hilton Hotel's Beachcomber Bar in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Ramon "Monchito" Marrero created the Piña Colada.http://hotels.about.com/b/2004/08/13/celebrate-two-of-mankinds-greatest-inventions.htm * In 1954, Hilton hotels bought the Statler Hotel chain, making it the largest hospitality company in the world. * The Conrad Hilton Hotel in Chicago figured prominently in the 1968 Democratic Convention riots that occurred across the street in Grant Park. The hotel's doors were locked for the first time in its history. The hotel still suffered minor damage as a result of the violence outside as the street level windows gave way under the weight of hundreds of protesters on the street during the ensuing riot. * John Lennon and Yoko Ono held their first Bed-In for Peace between March 25 and March 31, 1969 at the Amsterdam Hilton in Room 902. This room became a popular tourist destination. *On April 3, 1973, Martin Cooper made the world's first handheld cellular phone call in public when he called Joel S. Engel at the New York Hilton with a 2 pound Motorola DynaTAC phone.http://www.cellular.co.za/cellphone_inventor.htm , Cyprus.]] * The Beirut Hilton finished construction and was supposed to open on April 14, 1975. However, the Lebanese Civil War erupted exactly one day before the Grand Opening date on April 13. The hotel was never opened and was severely damaged during the war. The building was demolished in the late 1990s. In the 2000s, work on a completely separate Hilton Beirut Hotel was begun nearby, but it was never completed. * The Hilton Nicosia in Nicosia, Cyprus, was the scene of the assassination of Youssef Sebai, an Egyptian newspaper editor and friend of Egyptian President Anwar El Sadat, on February 19, 1978. The assassination and the hijacking of a Cyprus Airways DC-8 at Larnaca Airport led to the Egyptian raid on Larnaca International Airport by Egyptian forces. The intervention by the Egyptians led to the deterioration of relations between Cyprus and Egypt. * The Amsterdam Hilton hotel has had two more notable incidents. On June 27, 1991, Dutch drug kingpin Klaas Bruinsma, once a major drug dealer of Europe, was assassinated in front of the building. On July 11, 2001, Dutch artist Herman Brood committed suicide by jumping from the roof. * In 2010, Hilton's three hotels in Melbourne, Australia were among those revealed in a report in which hotel workers said they are subjected to punishing workloads, missing wages, intimidation and bullying. The managers of the three hotels had been asked to sign a pledge to end such practices, but initially refused. They eventually agreed to the pledge in April 2011. * In late 2010, Hilton Worldwide announced a name change of the Hilton Hotels brand to Hilton Hotels & Resorts along with a new logo design as part of a rebranding effort for the flagship brand. References External links *Hilton web site *Hotels With Heart Category:Companies established in 1919 Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Open Travel Alliance Category:Hilton hotels Category:Blackstone Group companies ast:Hoteles Hilton cs:Hotely Hilton da:Hilton de:Hilton Hotels es:Hoteles Hilton fa:هتل‌های هیلتون fr:Hilton ko:힐튼 호텔 id:Hotel Hilton he:הילטון ka:ჰილტონი sw:Hoteli Hilton hu:Hilton Hotels nl:Hilton Hotels & Resorts ja:ヒルトン no:Hilton-hoteller pt:Hilton ro:Hilton Hotels & Resorts ru:Hilton Hotels simple:Hilton Hotels sk:Hilton Hotels fi:Hilton (hotelliketju) sv:Hilton Hotels yi:הילטאן האטעלס zh:希爾頓酒店